True Love Endures All
by HaNpllfan
Summary: It was supposed to be a short trip for Ezra, the greatest time of her life for Aria. But when their world comes crashing down how will they deal with it. They say true love endures all but is that really true?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a storyline that has been in my head for months now and I just didn't know how to make it into words, so here it is and I hope that it makes sense to you guys.**

_**For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.**__**  
**_**_ - _**_**Judy Garland**_

"I really don't want you to go." Aria told Ezra as they both lay on their couch, bodies entwined, watching TV.

"I don't either but I will be back in three weeks for good." Ezra told Aria as he leaned down and kissed her on the head.

Ezra's job as a professor involved him traveling to France for three weeks as a chaperone, he didn't particularly want to go but if he wanted any consideration of a promotion he had no choice. Aria and Ezra had been married for three years now. Ezra had gotten his teaching position back at Hollis right before they were married. Aria began teaching art at Hollis about a year ago much to Ezra's dismay. She had assured him that she wanted to work and that she only worked that she inly worked three days a week.

"It's going to be sad to walk by your office and not see you in there." Aria sad as she snuggled her face into his chest and inhaled his scent. "I love you." Aria said in almost a whisper.

*PLL*

"I'll be back in three weeks." Ezra told Aria as he wrapped his arms around her. They were waiting for his plane to board for his three week long trip. "It will go by fast, besides Mike said he was going to stay with you so you won't be alone."

"You know you don't have to send my little brother to babysit me." Aria pouted to Ezra, who just kissed her in return.

"He's not babysitting you; he's keeping you company and making sure that nobody breaks into the house."

"Whatever you say." Aria said as she was interrupted by the intercom signaling for Ezra's plane to board.

"Now remember Mike will be the next room over and if you need anything your parents are just down the road and if something bad happens I will be on the first plane back no matter what." Ezra told Aria as he wiped away the tears that were starting to fall.

"I love you." Aria said as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as hard as she could.

"I love you too baby, I really have to go now." Ezra said to her as she slowly let go of his waist. He leaned down and kissed much like he did on their wedding day and then wiped his hand across her cheek before grabbing his luggage and walking towards the plane. "I love you." He yelled over his shoulder to Aria who smiled in response to his goofiness.

"It's going to be okay." Aria heard Mike say from behind her. She had forgotten that he had even come with them to the airport.

"I know I just miss him already." Aria said as she felt her brother put an arm lazily over her shoulder. "Let's go home so you can make me something to eat."

"How about we get take-out and I cook for you tomorrow." Aria said to Mike who gave her a fake pouty lip.

"Fine." Mike said before being elbowed by Aria.

*PLL*

Aria was lazily lying on the couch watching a rerun of some lifetime movie which for whatever reason made her want to cry. She was fighting back the tears when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Aria asked trying not to sound like she was on the verge of tears.

"Baby what's wrong?" Aria heard Ezra ask over the line.

"Oh nothing I was just watching a sad movie on lifetime and trying my hardest not to cry." Aria said with a chuckle.

"Aria you know those movies make you cry." Ezra laughed over the phone.

"Are you in France yet?" Aria asked standing from the couch and walking towards her room.

"Yeah we just landed, our luggage however is still somewhere in the United States so we are hanging around the airport for a while so I found the nearest international phone and called you." Ezra told Aria.

"So what's it like?" Aria asked excited to hear every detail of Ezra's trip.

"Well the plane ride was boring as heck but once we were landing the city was beautiful. I really wish you were here to see it." Ezra told Aria as he looked outside the window that was near the phone.

"This summer you and me." Aria said seductively. "A hotel room in France I do believe some magic will happen."

"Well Mrs. Fitz why do you say such things to me when I can't even kiss you." Ezra whined over the phone.

"I don't even want to think about going to bed tonight without you by my side." Aria pouted to Ezra.

"As much as I would love to talk to you all day I have people in line behind me so I have to go but I love you so much." Ezra told Aria.

"I love you to. Call me as soon as you can."

"I will baby good night love you." Ezra said one last time.

"Love you too." Aria said before hanging up the phone.

"Did he land?" Aria heard Mike say from her bedroom doorway.

"Oh yeah their luggage got lost so they are waiting on it so he found a phone that did international calls and called to check up on me." Aria explained to Mike.

"The time will fly by until he gets back I promise besides it gives you time to help me with my final paper of my college career." Mike said as he walked into the living room.

"How long does it have to be?" Aria asked afraid to know.

"Twenty pages." Mike said nonchalantly.

"When is it due?"

"In three weeks." Mike said grabbing his computer.

"And how much have you written?" Aria questioned.

"My name and a sentence." Mike said sheepishly.

"Oh these next three weeks will definitely fly by." Aria said as she sat down beside her brother and read the guidelines for the paper.

*PLL*

"Mrs. Fitz." A nurse called from the doorway of the doctor's office. Aria followed the nurse through the different hallways reaching a room where he weight and vital signs were taken then to a smaller room where a single bed was placed. The nurse left Aria in the room to wait for the doctor.

Over the past couple of weeks Aria had experienced dizziness, nausea, headaches, and her period was late much like it had been when she became anemic her freshman year of college. Back then the doctors gave her some iron pills and she ate a stricter diet and felt better in a few weeks. She was hoping that it would be that easy this time. She hadn't told anyone she was going to the doctor because she knew that it would get to Ezra and she didn't want him to worry if he didn't have to.

"Mrs. Fitz, how are you doing today?" Aria heard the doctor say, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Not too bad I've just had some dizziness, nausea, and headaches a lot like I did when I became anemic about four years." Aria explained to the doctor who took some notes.

"Is there anything stressful going on in your life right now?" The doctor asked looking at Aria.

"My husband left last week for France as a chaperone for Hollis, he won't be back for two more weeks."

"That would probably explain your late period and as for the other things I would say that you have anemia so I'm going to prescribe you some medicine and take a few blood tests just to make sure that everything is okay." The doctor said as she stood from her chair. "The test shouldn't take that long and they should be back in a week or two so until then just go on with your daily life and try not to stress yourself out. To give you my honest opinion I think that you are just suffering from anemia and stress and you will be a lot better once you get some medicine in you." The doctor explained to Aria before leaving the room.

After some blood tests and reassurance from the doctor that nothing was going on Aria returned home. Mike was sitting or rather sleeping on the couch with the laptop open and what appeared to be no work done.

"Mike!" Aria shouted in his ear causing him to jump and almost drop is laptop.

"What the heck Aria?" Mike shrieked.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your paper?" Aria asked trying not to laugh.

"I was." Mike tried to rebuttal.

"Oh really that's why you had your eyes closed and drool running down your face." Aria remarked as she hit him on the arm. "I'm going to make dinner and invite mom and dad over so please get something done."

"Yes ma'am." Mike saluted Aria before she left the room.

Ella and Byron arrived an hour later to enjoy a nice dinner with just the two of their children. Conversation flowed well between topics of work and Mike's schooling. Ella joked about when she would become a grandmother only to have Aria's face turn twenty shades of red and choke on her sweet tea.

"Mom you know that Ezra and I aren't rushing into anything right now, whenever it happens then that will be the right time." Aria assured her mother, who only smirked at her.

After dinner Mike and Byron went into the living to watch whatever football game was on at the time and Ella stayed back to help Aria put things away and do the dished.

"Aria are you pregnant?" Ella cut to the chase and asked Aria while she picked up the last of the dirty dished from the table.

"No." Aria said as she held out the last part of the word.

"I was just asking because I have noticed you have been a bit more emotional lately and you seemed to have a very hardy appetite." Ella said as she looked over at Aria who was busying herself with loading the dishwasher.

"I'm emotional because my husband is halfway around the world and I haven't seen him for two weeks and I hadn't eaten all day as well hence why I ate so much tonight." Aria responded to Ella trying push the thoughts of being pregnant out of her head.

"Whatever you say, Aria." Ella said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

*PLL*

A week and a half had passed since Aria had gone to the doctor and she was awoken from her nap by the sound of her phone ringing. When she looked to see who it was, she saw it was her doctor and she jumped out of bed to answer.

"Hello?" Aria said into the phone still trying to completely wake up.

"Mrs. Fitz, we got your test results back and you do not have anemia." The doctor told Aria over the phone.

"Then wha-what's wrong?" Aria stammered out fearing the worst.

"Well, I'm really not supposed to tell you this over the phone but I can't really hold it in much longer. Mrs. Fitz you are pregnant, it appears as though you are about two and a half months along." The doctor told Aria who was unable to reply due to her shock.

"I assume that you are in shock, so I'll have a nurse call you back in a few days to come in and do an official appointment. Have a great day." The doctor said and got a 'you too' in reply before hanging up.

Aria walked over to her bed and slowly sat down on the edge of it. She stared into space for what seemed like hours trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was pregnant. She Aria Montgomery-Fitz was going to have a baby. She and Ezra were going to have a baby. She slowly brought her hand up to her stomach and began to rub circles around it, trying to imagine a small baby in there. She was on the verge of tears when the phone began to ring. Aria quickly jumped up and grabbed her phone off the nightstand where she had left it earlier.

"Hello?" Aria said into her phone.

"Hey baby." Ezra said.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Aria asked. She had only talked to Ezra about six times on the phone since he had been gone. They had e-mailed everyday so they had been in touch bit nothing replaced hearing his voice over the phone.

"Just packing up my stuff, we are leaving in about 2 hours so I should be back tomorrow night or early the next morning." Ezra said causing the smile on Aria's face to grow even more.

"I can't wait; I actually have a really big surprise for you." Aria said biting her lip.

"I can't wait; I will make sure and sleep the entire way home." Ezra said with a chuckle. "Hey listen I have to go and make sure all the students are getting ready but I love you so much and I will see you soon."

"I love you too." Aria said before hanging up.

*PLL*

Aria awake the next morning to the sound of Mike watching TV. She felt a wave of nausea come over her and ran to the bathroom. She had been getting sicker and sicker over the past few weeks and was hoping it would end really soon. When she was done she got dressed lazily in yoga pants and one of Ezra's t-shirts and made her way to join Mike in the living room.

"Hey Mike what's up?" Aria asked her brother as she sat down beside him. When Mike didn't respond Aria turned to look at the TV and saw breaking news of a plane crash somewhere in Europe. "Mike?"

"Oh, sorry I was just reading the bottom of the screen to see where the plane was from, they haven't said yet." Mike said as he looked towards Aria who was getting the same thoughts he was.

"You don't think it was the plane that Ezra was on, do you?" Aria asked her brother on the verge of tears. Just then it came across the screen that they plane was from Hollis College in Roseville, Pennsylvania. As soon as Aria saw the screen she began to cry and Mike quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"Aria they said that not everyone has been accounted for yet so I know that Ezra is fine." Mike tried to reassure her as he grabbed his phone to call his parents.

**A/N: Well there's the first chapter so I hope you guys really enjoy it. It will be a story with ups and downs and at times you will probably hate me but I guarantee that you will love this story in the end. I am posting this now as I have to work all the way up until Christmas and then I have a few days off so if you will bear with me I will get it written. I don't know how long it will be right now as I still need to plan out all the details. Please, please let me know what you think of it. **

**Xoxoxox**

**Twitter han_itsthelaw20**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's not as long as I would have liked it to be but I wanted to give you something before the end of the year. Happy New Year.**

_**The way to love anything is to realize it may be lost. – Gilbert K. Chesterton**_

They say that when you experience something life changing that the world around you becomes a blur and that your life passes before your eyes. Even though Aria didn't almost die the thought of her husband never coming home affected her in the same way. The time from when she lunged herself into Mike's arms until the time about fifteen minutes later when her parents arrived seemed like a blur and if you asked Aria what happened in those minutes she could not tell you.

"Aria, honey I'm sure Ezra is fine." Ella tried to reassure Aria who was lying on her Ella's lap.

"But what if he's not?" Aria said through her tears.

"Stop thinking like that." Ella said as she brought her fingers through Aria's hair.

"I just got off the phone with the authorities and the only thing they could say was that if we hadn't heard anything yet then that was a good thing because apparently when the plane crashed there were survivors, they just aren't sure what happened to them." Mike explained as he came into the living room to join his parents and sister.

"He was supposed to be home tomorrow. We had a date set up and everything." Aria whimpered.

"He will be home soon honey I promise." Byron said from his place in his chair across the room.

A wave of nausea hit Aria causing her to run to the bathroom. Ella, Mike, and Byron were close on her tail to make sure she was okay. Much to Aria's relief they attributed it to her being so upset and no one suspected that she was pregnant. She wanted Ezra to be the first to know, she wanted to tell her parents with him and not by puking in her bathroom.

"Honey you need to calm down your making yourself sick." Ella said as she rubbed Aria's back. Aria nodded her head as she slid down into her mother's lap and let her envelope her in a hug. A few minutes later Aria fell into a deep sleep and Mike picked her tiny body up and took her to her bed.

*PLL*

A week had come and gone and no sign of Ezra. The authorities had told Aria that even though they hadn't found Ezra yet didn't mean that he was alive. There were still many bodies that were unaccounted for. Ella and Byron begged Aria to let them stay with her and the only reason they didn't was because Mike had promised that he wouldn't leave Aria's side.

Aria's morning sickness had increased and was really the only thing that reminded her she was pregnant. She couldn't even think about a baby at this time, not when she was trying to find her husband. Aria woke up early Monday morning to the same familiar feeling of nausea. After about 15 minutes in the bathroom and when she was finally sure she was done being sick she opened the door to see Mike standing there waiting for her.

"What?" Aria snapped at her brother.

"Aria this is not the first day I've heard you get sick and I'm worried about you. I'm taking you to the doctor later." Mike told her as she pushed past him and walked towards her room.

"No you're not." Aria said.

"Something is wrong with you and I'm worried." Mike told her as he gently grabbed her elbow to stop her from pacing around the kitchen.

"I already went to the doctor and I'm fine so will you just drop it?" Aria asked Mike as she jerked from his grip.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong with you." Mike told her as he followed her to the living room.

"Fine, I wanted to tell Ezra first but seeing as I may never see my husband again I'll tell you. Last week a day before Ezra was supposed to get home I found out I am pregnant. Okay? That's the reason I've been getting sick and why I am so moody." Aria told her brother as she sat down on the couch and let some tears fall.

"Aria, that's great news." Mike said as he sat down beside of Aria and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought the same thing until the plane crash. Now the only time I even think of the baby is when I get sick or I have extremely weird cravings from nowhere." Aria said as she wiped her tears away.

"Ezra is fine and you know that. You need to take care of your child so that when he gets home you can have a healthy pregnancy and a healthy baby." Mike said just as Aria's phone began to ring. Aria reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

"Hello?" Aria asked the unknown caller.

"Mrs. Fitz?" The caller began. "This is the Roseville Police Department. We have recovered two bodies from the wreckage of the plane crash and they have arrived here in Rosewood. I know it will be hard but we need you to come down and make sure that neither of them are your husband."

"I'll be right down." Aria said right before she hung up giving the caller no time to respond.

"Aria what is it?" Mike asked as he saw more tears begin to fall

"They, they found some bodies from the wreckage and they brought them back to Rosewood. I need to go see if any of them are Ezra." Aria said as she barely got the last part out.

"I'm taking you." Mike said as he walked to the closet to grab Aria's jacket. "I'll call mom and dad on the way."

*PLL*

If you ask Aria what she remembers from twenty minute ride from her house to the police department she would tell you nothing. The second's drug onto minutes. Every time that Aria closed her eyes she saw Ezra. She saw the day that they met in the bar, the first day of class, the day he came to the dance and they danced together in public. She remembered his proposal, their wedding and the final night together before Ezra left for his trip. Aria smiled, she really truly smiled for the first time in over a week. The smile was however short lived when she remembered where they were when Mike pulled up to the department.

"Aria we're here." Mike said softly as he gently shook her arm. "Mom and dad are almost here and then we will go in." Aria just shook her head at her brother and pulled the hoodie that of Ezra's, which Mike had gotten her, closer around her as if to take her to a different place.

"Aria it's time to go in." Mike said as he opened his door to greet his parents. Aria slowly made her way out of the car and let her mother wrap her arms around her. They all made their way to the front desk where the receptionist directed them where to go.

They were met at the end of the hallway by an officer who introduced himself to Aria and led her to the room where the male body was.

"The body is very badly beaten but it should still be recognizable." The officer told Aria before he led her into the room. "Are you ready miss?" The officer asked before he pulled back the sheet.

Aria didn't know what to expect but what she saw sure wasn't what she had expected. Under the blankets was an older man probably in his forties who was very badly burned he looked like he had gone through so much pain that Aria couldn't even look at his body anymore. She turned to the officer and shook her head "no" and then ran out of the room. She saw her parents and brother at the end of the hallway and ran into their arms.

"It wasn't Ezra; he's still alive I just know it." Aria cried into her mother's shoulder as they left the police department.

*PLL*

"Aria, honey we need to talk." Ella said as she walked into Aria's bedroom. Aria was dressed in Ezra's sweatshirt and pajama pants and was leaning against the backboard of the bed. She was going through old pictures on her computer of the two of them.

"What?" Aria said as she closed her laptop and sat it beside of her.

"Aria are you pregnant?" Ella asked as she sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Yes." Aria said looking down at her lap.

"I had noticed your sickness and a few other things that I recognized from my pregnancies. I just want to make sure that you are taking your vitamins and taking good care of yourself and the baby." Ella said as she patted Aria's shin.

"I'm taking all of my vitamins and eating right. I'm also trying to not get too stressed but it's really hard not too when you don't know if your husband is alive or not and you haven't seen him for a month." Aria said and wiped away a tear.

"Honey everything is going to be okay I promise. The love that Ezra has for you will bring him through anything. You know he called us a few times while he was gone to make sure you really were okay. He emailed your father every day to check in on you." Ella told her.

"I just miss him so much mom." Aria said and started to cry. "I just want to hug him again. I just want to smell him again and see his face and listen to him laugh in his sleep. I stopped sleeping in our room because I couldn't sleep without him beside me." Ella pulled Aria into a hug and let her cry.

"He will come back baby." Ella assured her.

"I want to see his face when I tell him that we are going to have a baby. I want him to hold me when I'm sick and to go out and get me all the crazy things I want to eat in the middle of the night. I just want my husband back." Aria said before laying her head on Ella's lap.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this story but I have been like crazy these past two weeks and sick. Anyway I hope that you like it even though it's not all that long. Unlike my other stories I do know where this one is going I just have to plan it out and get it all written out. I don't know how long it's going to be. I wanted to thank all of my readers who have read my stories in my first year of fanfiction you have most definitely made it amazing. Anyway please read and review and inspire me to write a lot on my next two weeks before school starts. Love you all.**

**xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Pretty Little Liars (I should have said this before but I forgot)**

_**When you love a man, he becomes more than a body. His physical limbs expand; and his outline recedes, vanishes. He is rich and sweet and right. He is part of the world, the atmosphere, the blue sky and the blue water. –Gwendolyn Brooks**_

Depression overtakes the body, soul, and mind. They say that the love of a mother for her child is greater than anything; such was the case with Aria. After two weeks of not knowing whether or not her husband was alive the only thing keeping Aria going was the fact that she was pregnant. The only people who knew that Aria was pregnant were her parents and brother. She didn't want anyone else to know until she told Ezra but she knew that she couldn't hide it for many more weeks seeing that her clothes were starting to get snug on her.

"How are you doing?" Byron asked Aria as he walked in the backdoor. Mike stayed with Aria at night and Ella and Byron took turns staying with her during the day, just in case she got any bad news.

"I'm okay, but you if you told me you had Ezra in your car I would be so much better." Aria told her dad.

"Honey if I could I would. I hate seeing you like this." Byron said as he pulled Aria into a hug.

"I forget what he smells like and I'm afraid I'll forget what he sounds like." Aria sobbed into her father's shoulder.

"Honey, he will be home before you know it and then you can live the rest of your lives together. These past five weeks will some like nothing." Byron assured Aria. Just as Aria let go of her father her phone rang.

"Hello?" Aria said into her phone trying to sound normal.

"Yes, is this Mrs. Fitz?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Mrs. Fitz I am with the Rosewood Community Hospital your husband was flown into us today. Ezra Fitz is in the ICU with severe injuries." The lady told Aria.

"Is, is he going to be okay?" Aria asked afraid to know what was going on with her husband.

"He should be fine, we need you to come down here and fill out some paper work and he hasn't stopped asking about you." The lady said with a chuckle.

"I'll be right down." Aria said hanging up before she could get a reply.

"Dad, he's alive." Aria said as she ran into her father's arms before running out the door and to the car.

*PLL*

Aria and Byron arrived at the hospital in record time. Aria ran up to the front desk and found out where Ezra was. She made her way up to the fifth floor and found the doctor she was told to see. The doctor explained to her about Ezra's injuries which included a broken wrist, arm, a few cracked ribs, and a lot of cuts and scrapes. He warned Aria about the worst part which would be the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"There may be times when he doesn't act like the Ezra that you married, but with time it will get better. He may never be a hundred percent but we will start him on some medicine and counseling to help him out." The doctor explained to Aria.

"Can I go see my husband again?" Aria asked the doctor who nodded in response.

Aria pushed open the door and stopped just in the doorway. Ezra was lying in his hospital bed with wires coming from all over and braces and bandages everywhere. Ezra looked like he was asleep but he quickly opened his eyes when he realized someone was in the room. As soon as he saw Aria he opened his arms and Aria dropped her bag by the door and ran as fast as she could into Ezra's awaiting arms where she broke down in tears. She wrapped her arms around his body as Ezra pulled her close and kissed her hair, shedding tears of his own. "Baby." Aria started and then pulled her head up to look at Ezra. "We are going to have a baby." Aria said before kissing Ezra and then laying her head on his chest just above his heart.

Aria slowly let go of Ezra a few minutes later and slid down to the right side of him. She slowly and gently wrapper her arms around him as if not to hurt him and draped her left leg over Ezra's leg and cuddled into his side. Ezra's left hand soon found its way to Aria's stomach and a smile came across his face.

"You're having a baby?" Ezra asked in almost a whisper.

"We are having a baby." Aria said with a huge smile on her face.

"How far along are you?" Ezra asked still rubbing her stomach.

"Almost three months." Aria told him. "It was the surprise I told you that I had for you. I found out the day before you were supposed to come home."

"Well it was well worth the wait." Ezra said as he leaned down and kissed Aria on the forehead.

"Ezra what happened? Where were you all this time?" Aria asked him.

"A lot of stuff that I will tell you later, right now though I just want to hold my wife and the mother of my child." Ezra said as he pulled Aria closer.

Aria hated that he wouldn't tell her what he went through but at that moment in time nothing mattered to her, she just wanted to hold on and never let go of Ezra.

An hour later Byron and Ella walked in to see Aria curled into Ezra's side and Ezra's hand on her stomach, they were both sound asleep. The couple had a very rough road ahead of them but the love that was evident even when they were asleep would conquer all. At least Byron and Ella hoped so.

*PLL*

"I hate to ruin your reunion and all, but we need to run some more tests Mr. Fitz." The doctor said as they walked into the room.

"I have to go to the bathroom anyway." Aria said as she slowly got out of bed and kissed Ezra before walking out of the room.

"Ezra how are you doing?" The doctor asked as he walked closer to Ezra's bed.

"I'm really sore, but I feel great now that my wife is with me." Ezra told the doctor.

"Ezra I just want you to know that you will most likely suffer from some signs of PTSD and that it is normal so just let people help you and let your wife in. I know you probably don't want to but let her in." The doctor said just as Aria was walking into the room.

"Do you feel better?" Ezra asked Aria as she slipped back down into the bed with him.

"I do, I'm just pretty hungry." Aria told them.

"Tell you what. Ezra I am sure you haven't had a decent mean in weeks so I will have the nurses bring you something up from the main cafeteria for the both of you." The doctor told Aria and Ezra.

"Thanks." Ezra said.

"I will be back in a bit to check on you and Aria keep him in line." The doctor said with a chuckle before leaving the room.

"What tests did they do?" Aria asked Ezra as she ran a hand along his chest.

"He just wanted to talk to me for now. I'm sure the lovely tests are coming later." Ezra said and kissed Aria. "I never want to let you go, ever again."

"Ezra, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I have to know. How bad was it?" Aria asked him as she shifted her body to look at him.

"It was bad, a few other teachers and I that survived the crash wondered around this remote forest area for the greater part of the two weeks we were missing. It was a bad part to get lost in because there was no civilization for miles. Lucky for us people were looking for us and didn't give up until we were found. Now enough about me, how much have I missed of our child's pre-life?" Ezra asked as he rubbed Aria's stomach.

"Not much. A lot of puking, weird cravings, and me getting fat." Aria told Ezra.

"You look amazing." Ezra told her.

"You say that now but just wait a few months until I look like a house and you will agree with me." Aria said as she snuggled into Ezra again.

"Yes but in about six months we will have a beautiful baby." Ezra reminded her. "I love you Aria Fitz and I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Aria replied kissing Ezra.

"I got you something and miraculously I didn't lose it through this whole ordeal." Ezra said as he leaned over and grabbed a bracelet off the bedside table. It was a charm bracelet and had one charm of the Eiffel Tower and one charm of a dangling heart.

"It's beautiful." Aria said with tears in her eyes.

"The Eiffel Tower I got when we visited there and the dangling heart I got to remind you that you will forever have my heart." Ezra told her as he put it on her wrist.

"Baby are we going to be okay?" Aria asked honestly. She was more scared than anything that Ezra had come back a different man and he wasn't the Ezra Fitz she fell in love with and had married.

"As long as I have you and my baby, everything will be okay." Ezra told Aria as he drifted off to sleeps, the effects of his pain medicine still very prominent.

"I sure hope so." Aria said as she let some tears fall down her face and onto Ezra's chest as she laid her head against his heart the rhythm of his heartbeat sending her into her own slumber.

**A/N: I am sorry for the rate that this story is going at I wish it were faster but life tends to get in the way every time I try to work on it. I do know where I am going with it although the length is not yet determined. I start school Tuesday so I will try to get another chapter up before then if I can. Please do leave reviews I love them a lot and I love it when you peeps follow me on twitter it makes me very happy to be able to make new friends and discuss ideas with you. I would love to have 15-20 reviews before the next chapter If you guys love me lol anyway read, enjoy, review.**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**Twitter han_itsthelaw20**


	4. Chapter 4

***I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

_**The best thing to hold onto in life is each other. –Audrey Hepburn**_

A week had passed and Aria and Ezra were on their way home from the hospital. Ezra was given a clean bill of health and given strict instructions to stay off of his feet for a few days. Ezra showed no signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder but the doctor informed Aria that it usually hit a few weeks to months later and to be prepared for it.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Aria asked Ezra who was lying on their bed with his head leaned against the backboard.

"Aria, I'm fine you need to take it easy." Ezra told Aria as he put his hand on her stomach.

"Ezra, the doctor said to take it easy and you have to be on bed rest for the next week so I'm your legs. Besides me and the baby are both fine." Aria said as she put her hands on Ezra's hand. "Now do you need anything?"

"A kiss." Ezra smirked. Aria leaned down and kissed Ezra having him pull her closer. After a few moments Ezra released Aria before running his hands through her hair. "You know when I was gone I missed your smile the most." Ezra said making Aria blush.

"Now that you have your kiss is there anything else that you need?" Aria asked from Ezra's grip.

"Well that hospital food plain out sucked, so do you want to order Chinese and then whenever it comes you can come join me in bed and we can watch a movie?" Ezra asked Aria who stood up and started for the door.

"That sounds like a great idea." Aria said as she walked across the room.

"And Aria." Ezra stated from his place on the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aria said before walking out the door towards the kitchen.

Once Aria made her way to the kitchen to order the Chinese she began to lose it, she knew Ezra was holding back and that he had to be affected by what had happened. She feared the day when he would break down and lose it. Tears streamed down her face as the thought of Ezra not ever being the guy she married overtook her mind.

*PLL*

"How's Ezra doing?" Ella asked Aria the next morning. She had come over to check on the two of them and decided to bring breakfast.

"That's the thing, he's doing amazing. He acts like nothing happened and that he's fine. The only thing he's worried about is me and the baby of course." Aria told her mother from her place across the table.

"You heard the doctors it may take everything a few months to set in. He is probably still in a state of shock. Just make sure to be there for him. If he wants to give you some attention then let him. He did miss three weeks of your pregnancy, which in husband world is a lot." Ella told Aria.

1'1i'm scared mom. What if I wake up one day and he's not the same man I fell in love with and married." Aria asked her mother truthfully, wiping away a tear.

"In sickness and health, for better or for worse you guys said those vows to each other for times like this. Besides if you can get through all the stuff you've been through over the years than you can make it through anything." Ella reassured her, before wiping away her tears.

"Everything is so great right now that I'm just afraid it's all going to blow up in my face." Aria told her mother who got up and walked over and enveloped her daughter into a hug.

"Honey everything will be okay. You have a little one on the way and the love of a father for his child can not even be put into words." Ella reassured Aria.

*PLL*

"How are you feeling today?" Aria asked Ezra when he had finally woken up about an hour later.

:Really bored." Ezra said as he struggled to get up. "Oh and really sore too." He added.

"You need your rest, besides in less than a week you can probably get up and do things again. I need you to be healthy and strong for when our baby gets here." Aria told Ezra before climbing over and kissing him.

"Believe me I will be back to my old self by the time our baby gets here." Ezra told Aria pulling her into his side and hugging her close.

"Can you believe it Ezra, in a little over six months we will have our first baby." Aria said to Ezra looking up at him.

"I can't wait baby." Ezra said placing his hand on Aria's stomach, a thing he found himself doing a lot lately. He looked over and saw tears beginning to form in Aria's eyes. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I was afraid you were never coming home. I was afraid I would have to raise this baby alone." Aria told him trying not to cry.

"Shh." Ezra cooed to her. "I'm here now and I'm never leaving you again. I'm so sorry I left you, but I will always be here for you as long as I live. I love you more than everything in the entire universe." Ezra said as he wrapped his arms around Aria even tighter.

"I just never want to lose you. It was so hard not knowing if I would ever see you again." Aria told Ezra as she gripped his shirt into her hands trying not to hurt him at the same time.

"Baby look at me that is in the past, we are together now and I am never leaving you again. Stop thinking about those terrible three weeks and think of the future and our child and how happy we are all going to be. Their first words, first steps, the first day of school. We will be there for all of that." Ezra said as he wiped the last few tears from Aria's cheeks and coaxed her into a deep slumber. "I love you so, so much." Ezra whispered once she was asleep, with a few tears of his own falling.

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness but I started my senior year of college and life has been crazy. I also have been kind of stuck and not really feeling writing lately, but I've been moreso in the mood this past week. Please forgive me for being such a terrible author. Read and Review and let me know what you want to happen.**

**Xoxoxox**

**Twitter-han_itsthelaw20**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story. I lost my passion and I had a lot of things going on in my life. Please forgive the mistakes that there may be because I am a bit rusty.**

_**If you press me to say why I loved him, I can say no more than because he was he, and I was I. –Michel de Montaigne **_

Two months had come and gone since Ezra had been home. Ezra still hadn't come to terms with what had happened, which really worried Aria. All she wanted was for him to break down and come to terms with what had happened. Even though Ezra acted like nothing bothered him, there was still a distance that only Aria could see.

Aria was now almost five and a half months pregnant and was going in today to find out the sex of the baby. She couldn't have been more excited, but she worried that Ezra wasn't, he had said he was but Aria still felt rather distant from him.

"Good morning baby." Aria said as she tried to coax Ezra out of his sleep. At almost five and a half months pregnant Aria found her ever-growing belly more of a challenge to sleep with every day.

"Aria, it's five in the morning, can't I sleep for another hour?" Ezra asked groggily looking over at the alarm clock.

"Yeah I guess so, I just couldn't sleep." Aria said as she slowly pulled herself into the sitting position. Ezra soon followed suit and sat up as well.

"Baby I'm sorry, I know you are really struggling with your sleep lately." Ezra said as he pulled Aria into his arms and began to rub her stomach causing the slight kicking in her stomach to cease.

"I'm going to go try and sleep on the couch, you try and get some sleep." Aria told Ezra as she slowly moved out of his hold, she kissed Ezra on the lips and assured him that she was okay and that he needed to get a few more hours of sleep in.

What seemed like hours later Aria was awakened by the bright sun beaming through the living room window and the sound of someone moving pots and pans. She looked over to see Ezra stirring around the kitchen in what appeared to be a sad attempt at cooking breakfast. Aria slowly got up from the couch and made her way to the bathroom before attempting to help Ezra.

"Do you need help?" Aria asked Ezra as she slowly walked back into the kitchen.

"I was going to surprise with breakfast in bed or a well couch." Ezra said to Aria as he dropped a pan on the floor.

"For the safety of us all I think it is best if I help you. " Aria told Ezra as she scooted him to the side and cracking some eggs into the pan. "You go set the table and I will make something edible." Aria told him before kissing him on the lips and going back to her cooking.

*PLL*

It was nearing two o'clock when Aria heard a blood curdling scream come from her bedroom. She jumped up from her place at the kitchen table and ran to her room to find Ezra screaming and tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Ezra, wake up." Aria said to him in a panic trying to coax him out of his sleep.

"Get off of me." Ezra screamed before shoving Aria almost to the floor. Aria caught herself on the wall behind her and backed away from Ezra. As soon as Ezra shoved her it was as if he realized what he had done and woke up from his nightmare. He reached for Aria but she jerked away from with tears rolling down her face and stormed out of the room.

Aria collapsed on the couch and cried until she had no more tears to cry. When she had settled down a bit Aria texted her mom saying that Ezra was going out of town for a few days and that she didn't want to stay alone and that she was staying with them. Soon Aria heard footsteps coming towards her and looked up to see Ezra walking towards her.

"Ezra, all I wanted in life was to love you and to have a family. I never wished for any of this. I know this isn't you, I know somewhere deep down inside the real you is there. But until you go and get help I can't be here. I love you more than life itself, but right now I have to keep our baby safe." Aria told Ezra who sat on the couch with his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face.

"Aria, I never meant to hurt you. I just don't even know who I am anymore." Ezra spoke softly as he slowly rose from the place he had taken on the couch. He walked over to Aria, pulled her into a hug, kissed her on the head, and whispered "I love you" before heading towards his office.

Aria walked to their room and slowly pulled out a small duffle bag throwing random clothes into it. When she came to the drawer that held Ezra's shirts she grabbed one that had the Hollis emblem on it and smelled of Ezra and put it in the bag before making her way to the bathroom to gather things from it. When she was done she walked out to see Ezra sitting on the bed staring at her.

"The phone number for your doctor is on the counter, when you want to call them. I love you so very much but I refuse to come home until you get help." Aria said before walking out of the room leaving Ezra sitting on the bed with tears streaming down his face.

*PLL*

Hours later Ezra finally moved from his place on the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Once he walked in he looked around for a minute before turning on the shower. After the shower was on Ezra went through the medicine cabinet rummaging through pills before coming across the medicine his doctor had given him. Instead of taking one he shoved a whole handful into his mouth before swallowing hard. The effects of the pills were almost instant but before he slipped out of consciousness he text help to Mike and dropped the phone to the ground.

Just like that the world had changed for both Ezra and Aria. The shower was running but the normal routine of taking a shower was now jaded by the will power to hold onto life and the normality of it all was gone.

*****Thanks for reading. Please leave lots of love and convince me to write some more. I really do love you all and I am hoping that this will help me get back into a groove. For those of you who are new to this story you can find me on twitter at han_itsthelaw20 just tweet me some love. **


End file.
